Strangled
by Turtle-chi
Summary: Forbidden to get out of his tower, a lonely boy wished to have a chance to see the world. Searching for the unheard voice, a young king discover a strange tower. "I mean nobody would even buy a strange long-haired woman." He was almost hit again by the frying pan if not for his reflex. "What the hel-" " I'm not a woman." I think they both found what they're looking for, somehow?
1. Flower Gleam And Glow

**Turtle-chi:** **Okay, first I'm back second no tomatoes please! I'm sorry for neglecting my other stories but when real life catches with you, you will feel like you're six feet buried in the ground and can't get up. Yeh? But anyway I made a new story and its multi-chap again but don't worry since I had finish this already and I'll just have to edit and post it.**

 **This is loosely based on Tangled or parody of it that I have written half a year ago. Yes you read it right, half a year ago. I have more stories that I have written before but yeah I kinda don't have anyone to edit it for me since if I do it I'll hold it back again like I did to this story.**

 **Sorry it's short but more will come. Enjoy~**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own KnB or Tangled plot**

 **Warnings:** **I think, it's safe to say this is for everyone?**

* * *

 _Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine._

 _Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine,_

 _What once was mine..._

* * *

Have you ever heard a story about a strange boy? Not yet?

Well it started at long time ago- perhaps not that long- in the distant land, away from the borders of the Great Empire Seirin, there lived a cruel witch with her son. They had settled down at hidden part of the forest no one ventured anymore conceivably because of the danger or the people couldn't see it because of the magical barrier around it. It was casted by the witch to conceal her son away from the people for the reason unknown to the boy itself. The son- the boy- dismissed it as an act of protection to him since he was always told by her mother- the witch- of many stories about the threat the people outside their abode could do to him.

In vast field of only hydrangea grows, stood a tower in its glory. The structure is a little bit old, growing vines and mosses at its trunk. The odd thing is, there is no door or stairs but just a single window at the top. Inside of the tower was a cozy home, complete with simple furnish made of woods and wool of nature. It was big, too big for the little boy who sat comfortingly and humming at the edge of the window, looking in a far-off place; eyes with deep longing. The boy has subtle shades of powder blue hair and eyes but one peculiar thing about his hair was it was sparkling. Like blue pixie dust was spread through it to give it a glow.

The humming stopped and queue as the glow started to fade from the hair. The dancing glitters darken until it only shows a blue hair just like the sky or an ocean flowing.

There was a shuffling noise and the boy quickly stood away from the window.

"Tetsuya." A honey drip voice said.

"Okaa-san." The boy vowed his head.

The woman draped her arms around the boy, steering him far more away from the window, hiding a vicious smirk on her lips."The food is ready; it won't be nice to keep it waiting."

The boy threw one more glance at the window, and let her mother drag him to the kitchen.

That was Kuroko Tetsuya's life at the age of seven.

A day turns to weeks. Weeks turn into months and months turn into years. The longing the boy – Tetsuya- felt sad and it only grew larger. He was isolated. No one to talk to, no friend to confide on, no person to love-he gasped- he immediately erased the thought of the emotion of love. It was a taboo to say or to even think of that word since his mother always taught him it's a dangerous emotion and he must not have it for it will only hurt him. He believes his mother. Of course he will always will. His mother only wants what is best for him but this loneliness he felt was immense.

His mother was not there with him all the time; he would visit him to checked upon him and put groceries in the cabinets of the kitchen. She will come by the morning and will depart at the afternoon, leaving Kuroko to fend off his nightmares at hours of darkness.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tetsuya's solitude continues on.

* * *

.

.

 **I swear this is humor. For few hours the second chapter will go out. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Now I'm the bad guy

**Turtle-chi: Yes! I kept my promise to you guys. I know this is basically so short and really slow in development but it will get better, I think. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and of course the favs and follows I gotten (-^_^-) You made me special. **_*whispersILoveYou*_

* * *

 _Now I'm the bad guy..._

* * *

Years passed and Kuroko grew; so his hair. His locks reaches a fascinating length and it became even more beautiful. His face loses the baby fats giving him the face of an ethereal princess or a prince if the hair was shorten.

This time, Kuroko wished to go out. He had longed to know about the world the books he had read, told him. That's why he confronted his mother and the outcome didn't become as good as he had thought so.

"Okaa-san, I think I am old enough to go outside and help you do your work. Since two people would be better to finish the job." Kuroko ramble on and on. He was stop by a loud smash on the table.

"Tetsuya, didn't I say the outside is very dangerous place?" The mother said with an warning tone. But Kuroko wanted to go out, its no like the world would eat him up alive. He coax his mother, pleading dearly for his one wished.

"But mother, I could take care of myself-"

"TETSUYA!"

Kuroko flinched at the harsh voice of his own mother. He looked at her and fear crawled on his body.

"WHEN I SAY NO, YOU CAN'T TETSUYA!" It was a deafening roar and something changes to the woman.

The woman, he thought his mother was looking at him with her angry beady eyes. Veins started to appear on her face and as if time started to catch up to her, she was having folds on her previous flawless face. Her beauty converging into old- to young look that even Kuroko doesn't understand what's happening to her. From the tips of her black hair, white crawled up.

Kuroko was frightened and he apologized profusely.

"YOU WILL NEVER ASK ABOUT THIS AGAIN!" The boy nodded and she stomped off leaving the bluenette crying on the floor.

That was Kuroko Tetsuya's life at the age of fourteen.

Every day, in hopes to fill in the missing piece he felt in his heart, Kuroko sing a special melody, taken inspiration from the bottom his heart, pouring his feelings in it; wishing that somebody- not his mother- could hear his feeble cry of desperation; to rid of the emptiness inside him.

He sang himself to drive away the sorrow and before he knew to himself, it became part of his daily life.

* * *

Hundred miles away from the enchanted forest; the world would hear a voice singing softly, full of empathy and misery every day. Not a day that they won't hear that lovely voice.

As the voice continues to plague every nation, it became a full outbreak story. Tales and folklore started sprouting everywhere.

Then so it became well-known tale-told that it was the goddess who was singing, telling that the world would end. Some say it was a woman crying because of a lost; a mermaid perhaps or even a fairy singing a lullaby to nature. The list goes on and on.

But few of the people claim they haven't heard such high-praising voice, not a day or next.

For, few of the people were deaf to hear the voice. The aged populace would claim that the reason some of the people couldn't hear it because they don't know how to grief, no compassion nor they could feel love.

* * *

 _I love you_  
 _I love you more_  
 _I love you most._

* * *

"What is all the fuss about?" a woman with a black hair and stunning look asked a group of bystanders. She saw the oddity of the people. Some time ago they were busy and the next second the town's men, as if giving respect to a noble stopped all their work and stood still, smiling goofy, contented and –she blanched at her own word- looking at the sky lovingly.

The men look at her incredulous and it irritates the woman as if they know something she does not. Flashing an understanding smile, the men told her:

"The voice is really lovely."

That doesn't answer her confusion, more so it added curiosity.

* * *

.

 _Next Chapter: The King who doesn't love_

.

.

 **Turtle-chi: I really swear, this is humor. No kidding. **


	3. The King who doesn't love

**Turtle-chi : When I say I will update quickly I meant to say every time I won't be lazy. Hahahahahhahaha! Hahahaha... Haha... I have no excuse, beat me with bamboo stick if you will. Just not too hard please. **

**I'm really thankful for all the people who keep reviewing to this story. You made me happy with your words. I'm thankful for the support through favs and follows, you give me motivation, srsly. I love you guys.**

 **And just to clear out some confusions**

 **Akashi is 20 years old here and Kuroko is 19, and the woman at the end 2nd chapter is, you know the hag lady who don't want pure cinnamon Kuroko to go out. Thanks for the PM. :) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **It's really slow pace but bear with me guys! We will get to the loving! I promised!**

* * *

 _People grown curious about the mysterious voice they hear every day._

 _They wanted to know._

 _So they seek_

 _Farmers, peasants, travelers, merchant, soldiers, knights and even princes and kings had gone to journey just to know who was behind that beautiful voice. Searching high up the mountain, sailing through the deadly sea and even battling monster in dark forests but to their despair, they found none, not even clue where to start._

* * *

"A-Akashi-sama! I beg of you, p-please spare me!" knelt down, the man bowed, persistently shaking his head in atonement.

In front of the poorly-dress man was a young man with a crimson hair glaring at him. His eyes were frightening heterochromatic, one a fiery red while the other was a cold yellow. He gazed down at the cowering man, distaste upon his striking face.

"You ask for pardon when your crimes are heavier than what your life could offer." He frostily spat out the words.

The man whimpered, cocoon himself from the terrifying red head. He sobs out pitifully, trying to find his voice amidst of the situation.

"I-I d-did it for my family." Heterochromatic eyes burned a fearsome glow.

"Pathetic excuse. That's enough. Guards, take him away." The man bawled harder, refusing to be held by the soldiers.

"Please, Akashi-sama! I love my family-" He was carried towards the door. Upon seeing that Akashi didn't bat him an eyelashes, the poor man thrash around. "Akashi-sama-!" He continues to lash out until something snaps inside of him; breaking the last thread of his sanity. He stopped, panting and staggering to be upright, carefully like a broken doll. His head shoot up and fiercely he screamed;

"M-MONSTER! YOU HEARTLESS BEING!- MONS-!" The soldiers yanked him harder until the door from the throne room closes, his cries of pleas was still audible but the red head impeccably walk towards the balcony, having no care of what had just transpire a minute ago.

Pacing gracefully, Akashi looked out from veranda, seeing that it was a pleasant morning as usual.

His eyes travel in the direction of town, without a fault, he knew that the reason the country of Rakuzan is flourishing is because of his iron clad reign. His father was a failure ruler and a father that's why he did all he could to salvage what was the kingdom back then, if not, those people under him wouldn't have this prosperous life. In the age of fourteen, he already took the crown and had force upon laws that should never be defy. It was an _ultimatum_ , he was _absolute_.

"A monster, huh?" Bitter memories flash in his mind. Those thoughts were never been good to remember. He tried to divert his mind elsewhere.

Akashi's hand hooked inside his clothing, finding the piece of metal, taking it out to admired it just like he always does every single day. A pendant glimmer in his palm, carved with very delicate and fine gems in the edges of it. The plate was a hundred percent gold and in the center glows a stone, a deep red; the color of superior ruby. His fingers gliding around the trinkets until it rubs to the finest stone at the middle.

A soft knock echoed inside the huge throne room, stopping the redhead from his deep thoughts. Carefully, the door opened and an ashen head man emerges.

"I saw some interesting commotion on my way here." His gray eyes dart towards the young king beside the balcony. "The poor guy." Brushing an invisible dust over his silk robe, the man stalk to the king's location.

Acting aloof, the man with all the amusement in his eyes spoke; "Would it hurt you to tone down your evilness?"

He received an unforgiving glare from the latter. "I mean lemons are great! You want lemon?"

"I heard you the first time, Chihiro." The ashen man raised his hands up- mockingly- that he was caught.

The young king cleared his throat, leaning at the wall; pinning Chihiro with eyes that make anyone cower in fear. "I do not appreciate your humor. If you don't have something to report about the stealing then don't waste my time." He coldly said.

Exhaling noisily and a little bit displeased about his fun being ruin, Mayuzumi Chihiro, straighten his pose. Courtly, he bowed his head and pulling a scroll afterwards. So much for hiding the bad news. Mayuzumi sighed; well he had to break it to the king sooner or later.

"The Shutoku Kingdom is offended that we send an incompetent sentinel to guard their precious archives."

"Incompetent?" Bewildered by the description, Akashi's eyes flare with a promise of punishment.

Akashi was the one who oversee the training and he would never let a single one of his soldier go in any given task if they weren't ready. He makes sure of that. What could have possibly made his men into downgrading word such as incompetent.

"Yes. The books of black magic have been stolen." No wonder the king of Shutoku was furious. That series was dangerous to anyone who possesses it. More so if they know how to use it.

"The soldiers said that they didn't hear anything apart from the voice-" Akashi's eyes bulge instantly hearing what his councilor just said.

"Voice? That mythical singer again. Chihiro, you now I would have wanted a reasonable excuse from them."

"Well, the prince had believed and it was probable defense since everyone was distracted by the voice. The culprit must have snack inside during."

"Shintarou believed it now too." Akashi clicked his teeth. He didn't think that Midorima Shintarou would be one to deem the voice as a probable defense since just few years ago, he follow the notion that the voice is not even near truth. What could have changed the greenhead to accept the concept so easily?

Mayuzumi just looked at him quietly, before he muttered something loud enough loud for the king to hear. "You wouldn't react like that if you hear it."

"I didn't peg you as that Chihiro and here I thought you are not one of those mindless people. You disappoint me."

Chihiro, the man with ashen hair look offended, creasing his forehead in retaliation. "That's what I thought back then but it changes when started hearing it too." Annoyingly, he remark.

"Are you saying that you also heard a voice, more beautiful than that of mermaids? This is seriously getting pathetic."

The young king noticed the clenching of the other's hand, he looked up just to be surprised by the emotion his right-hand man have.

"Yes, just like the sentinel, I'm captivated by the voice." Those apathetic eyes, that Akashi always know of changes drastically, like there was a light shone upon those he knew as dead gray orbs.

Something akin to the feeling of love…

He hated it, seeing it in him, to Shintarou, to his father, to the men in the castle, to everybody. Those eyes told him something he long forgotten. Even though he might had an inkling feeling why. Akashi still refused. He still refused to believe. He refused to accept that there is a voice. Refused to acknowledge his own flawed heart.

Mayuzumi fake cough just to dissipate the tension that was between them. He tried to divert the seemingly hostile atmosphere he created. "That's all the information as of now. The Shutoku just want to get the magical books back. As soon as possible." He didn't let the outburst he done earlier shown in his face.

Mayuzumi silently note to himself, never trust himself with opinions. Mentally beating his ass with couples of kicks.

That was an embarrassing part of him. Mayuzumi didn't want anyone-more so Akashi who doesn't believe it- to know about his _little curiosity_ about the voice.

Back to Akashi who is gritting his teeth in anger, since he couldn't refute that it was his men inept skills made the forbidden books to be stolen. Those where very precious books, after all they were banned for reasons.

Aside from the rumor mysterious voice that a lot of people claim they could hear, there was also news from empires that magic has been illegally used. Artifacts such as mana stones are being stolen and the culprit had not been traced yet.

Akashi made up his mind. Only the best could retrieve the book. He figures.

"Send Reo's team for the job."

There was a stilled moment and after that, Mayuzumi looked at everything except the red head. Waiting patiently, Akashi taps his foot _. A warning._

"About that…" sweating bullets and gulping a lump over his throat, Mayuzumi, stalled. "They had asked for a leave."

Another tap to the floor. A punishment.

Mayuzumi cursed the three buffoons that flashed in his mind. He looked at Akashi and he saw him crossed his arms. He sighed in defeat. Akashi waited.

"They had joined the search." As if it answered everything in question, Akashi's eyes widen, if not he would have gape only not because it was inelegant to do so.

 _Fucking seriously_

Akashi felt the growing headache in his forehead. He didn't calculated that those three would have actually join and be curious.

Putting his hands on it, he gently massages the bridge of his nose, darting his eyes to the ashen man trying to escape quietly; tip-toeing through the door.

"Chihiro, 10 laps around the castle. I'll be watching." With that the Mayuzumi dashed off.

This was the rumor of the voice entire fault. Akashi note in his mind. If it weren't for it, those books would have been safely hidden in the archives but after it started out of nowhere, everything was a missed.

Looking out of the window, Akashi thrummed his fingers. He needs to get back to his work.

He turned his back only stopping midway.

He felt something so sudden.

A tingling sensation course to his nape. Snapping his head back to the windowsill, running in the process. His heart beating in his chest. When he got to the window, he saw the sight again.

 _They stop_

Dropping everything their holding, they stood still; behold their eyes to the distant sky. Warm smiles were etched on every single one of their faces.

The pitter-patter in his rib cage seems like it has no plan in coming to an end.

 _Why can't I?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _No. No. No._

He shook his head off. He refused.

He keeps on looking at the townsmen. Their eyes still glue at the far distant sky. With pleased smiles on their face that irritates him to no end. He kept his dual colored orbs on them. Minutes past and alas, just like that; they started moving again.

.

.

But Akashi didn't.

.

.

And he still wouldn't believe.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Turtle-chi : I will be happy if you drop a comment at the review box. Tell me what you feel about this chapter! Criticism is always accepted. Just not too harsh. I'm a fragile turtle. Thanks!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next Chapter : He ride a horse called Destiny_


	4. He ride a horse called Destiny

**Turtle-chi: Welp, There you go, the chapter which I revised countless of times. Anyway, thanks for all the support guys! ****I love you so much! I'm sorry for being a lousy author with the penchant of updating really long time. I promised I would do my best to update quickly and with quality hahaha!**

.

.

.

* * *

 _The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it!_

* * *

In the darkness, a gust of arctic wind blew from houses to houses. Swiftly in the night; a shadow running in the alley. Light footsteps echoed. Tapping the cobblestone; similar to clacking of heels. The silhouette was slim with distinctive curve of a female body. The shadow was wearing a robe, concealing her identity. As quiet as she could, going around unnoticed; carrying something in the form a rectangle. She holds the rectangle shape thing against her chest, cradling with both of her arms.

Her eyes darted towards the dark clouds in that night. Black nimbus clouds approaching towards castle. Brewing storm. Heavy rains will soon befall the empire. The shadow slips a smirk under the hood she's wearing.

"It's almost time." She let out strings of cackle, gleeful almost borderline mad. Faintly, she heard a footsteps coming her way.

The light started to grow strong as the people approach the alley.

Two guards wearing the emblem of Seirin, illuminate the passage.

"Did you hear that?" said the guard, briefly scanning the dim lit dumpster. The other sentinel shook his head.

"Must be a rat." he said in irk tone. Glancing once more over just to make sure of.

"Oh c'mon now!" His pal throws him a light punch at his back. "Let's head back. I wanna stuff myself with my beloved wife's cooking!" They erupt into laugh like a drunken men and walk away from alley.

Unbeknownst to the both, the shadow was still lurking, eyeing the two with hatred before vanishing in thin air again.

Promising the demise of the Empire Seirin upon her lips.

* * *

The day came out of blur in Akashi. His headache increase when he was being grilled at the kings and the council meeting. The affairs with the missing items had cause a lot of ruckus. Though, some greenhead king tried to press the blame to him- saying that the young king was as incompetent to handle a simple guarding more so, governing the prosperous empire Rakuzan but Akashi quickly shot it down with his absoluteness. As much as he didn't want to fight with the old man, he just had to pushes buttons that does not need to be. Belittling him with his age was the last straw, that's why he stood up; present himself to the mission of retrieving the items as well as stopping the use of evil sorcery.

But all he got was disbelieving look from everyone. They were so skeptical that almost all of the kings had already betted on him that he will return empty handed. Shame and humiliation upon his bright red hair.

That strike another nerve. He was an inch away from committing multiple regicides if not for his rational part. Just thinking of the consequences vexed him. Sadly and regretful about it, he does not want war knocking at his door anytime soon. The redhead had more problems that need to be accomplish and war would just add another batch from his still full plate of duty. But he did not erase the thought that one of this day; he will get those old fools. By any means necessary. Akashi will also make the green king eat all the shits he said at the assembly, he will get those books back and he will had the utmost pleasure in seeing the Shutoku's king humiliated.

Turning around at the corner, Akashi saw a vibrant green hair heading his way. He had this permanent scowl and glasses glinting in the presence of light.

"Akashi!" The greenhead looked very upset. Akashi mentally sighed; great another greenhead wanting his royal head.

"Shintarou, if you want to discuss about the books, I recommend that we talk about it in private." He dodged the prince, dragging his feet to his desk room. Akashi thought that the day wouldn't get any worst except it did. He sagged into his seat and let the raging green prince erupt into his complaining tirade.

"They are treating the forbidden books as a joke Akashi and I do not want just any _—_ and I'm repeating myself _—_ just any soldiers or some dim-witted recovery team to get it." Midorima Shintarou pressed his fist onto the counter looking dead-set determine. "I want someone who's a hundred percent; in no doubt returning with the books in tow!" he added.

The red head glance up at him, unimpressed. He wanted to blurt out that his own father's fault but hold his tongue for some tack which he didn't accomplish.

"Shintarou, I'm saying this not because I hate your old man but it is the truth."

"Get on with it Akashi." The greenhead scowled.

"It's your father's blunder. He order it, which he say and I quoted "Because the military in Rakuzan is obviously inadequate with the midget king present; that is why my men will take this duty from now." With the exaggerated haughtiness, the greenhead didn't quite believe at first save for he knew his father too well. Certainly it may had been the case.

Midorima lean back to the chair provided in front of Akashi. He groaned in his hand, letting his frustration slip from his already sapped lips. All of the worry about the books made the greenhead lost his beauty sleep as well as time for taking care of his former pristine lips. Well not that it actually matter right now.

A knock broke the eerie silence of the room. Emerging an ashen head from the door; he halted when it sense the despair from the two royals.

"Whose favorite teddy bear died today?" Mayuzumi remark which in return got him a heated glares.

"I hate you."

"W-what!"

"So it's Midorima's!" Mayuzumi gleefully exclaim while faking a shocked expression. Before the green head retaliate to make the ashen hair to stop it, Mayuzumi was already brandishing a mischievous grin. "Next on Inside the Royals, Midorima Shintarou, next in line to Shutoku Empire grieved for the death of his precious teddy bear!"

"I am not!" His faces burn into a nice shade of red. It was easier to tease now. Mayuzumi waggle his eyebrows to the latter and the greenhead only slumped down begrudging further in the seat.

"Chihiro that's enough inflicting suffering to others." The ashen puffed out, clearly annoyed for making him stop.

Another silence, except for the constant heavy muffled grunt passed. Akashi gaze was far away; in fact his eyes were murderous and are killing off the objects it stared upon. Midorima was still crumpled in his seat; subdue voice escaping once a while. In addition Mayuzumi was trying-not really trying to pacify his laughter.

A moment came by with no one particularly commending, until Midorima abruptly stood up, snapping head in Akashi direction. Those emerald eyes spoke as if in front of him was the answer for his entire problem.

"You!" Taped fingers point at the redhead.

"I will not hesitate to slice that finger if you did not put that out of my face, Shintarou." Removing it quickly, the greenhead spoke again, this time without pointing "Your special squad! Send them. They are better off rather than those buffoons sent by father."

Mayuzumi sweat dropped, knowing that the redhead became a ticking bomb the moment he was reminded about the three idiots who took an unexpected vacation.

"They are dead." An ominous aura was seeping out of Akashi betraying the poker face he wore. Midorima carefully glance to the ashen hair asking what in the world the greatest knights of Rakuzan done to make the young king mad.

"They are searching." Mayuzumi supplied only for the greenhead to raise a brow. The ashen hair cautiously watched Akashi reaction who's more invested in the papers, scribbling as if he didn't hear the words of Mayuzumi. He leaned to the confused prince and murmur, "The voice." _Oh…_

 _Oh._

 _Oh!_

 _Oh shit!_

"For the love of Oha-Asa, why would they search at the time when they are needed!" he pace around the room, scrambling with his words, worry and desperation etched on his face. "We're doom! God of calamity had descended on us!"

"Shintarou, shut your incessant rambling or so help me finish this paper so I can go myself." Midorima stopped.

Two heads instantly turn to the redhead.

What?

"What?!"

"You heard me, I will go and seek for the books." He said nonchalantly.

"B-but you are a king!" Midorima stressed out while Akashi just stared at him ̶ you-don't-say-captain-obvious ̶ which made the greenhead stuttered out of embarrassment. "I mean you have duties to rule over Rakuzan!"

"Great idea, Shintarou." Mayuzumi gazes at Midorima with pitiful eyes. He already knew what would Akashi subject the greenhead to, though, it is much preferably since he would have a new partner of being enslave by the devil. Mayuzumi whisked a fake tear away.

"You do that in my stead."

"Are you out your mind! I'm a prince from another empire Akashi and-!"

"̶ and it will spite your old man." The young king said vengefully, laughing in the process. "I could already see his ugly face. Seeing his son being ensl-in cohort with the abomination name he called midget." Midorima was so sure he heard enslaved but for all he knows it's just in his head nevertheless, if it's for the books, all is fair. Even if his obnoxious father was insulted in return. Wait… Midorima felt that something is not right… He felt like he should feel offended.

Akashi swiftly stacked up all the documents and pulled another batch under the table and put it at the top. He made a quick note; stamp it with Rakuzan insignia and sign above. The young king stood up and sauntered towards his right hand man. The two discuss about something leaving the prince on edge and it only made it worst when Mayuzumi threw him the sympathy eyes.

Midorima tried to make sense but nothing was entering his head. He was being pushed to kingship when he still yet to have his coronation day. Emerald eyes flick towards the sound of opening doors and he saw the young king already preparing to leave.

"I'll be out for days or even weeks. I trust that you could handle everything here without me." He gave a decent farewell wave.

"You couldn't possibly leave me with these pile work!" Scrambling on his feet, he dash toward Akashi, gripping the door from shutting.

"I'm going to look for the books." Akashi repeated. Mayuzumi just rolled his eyes.

"Excuses! I refuse this kind of arrangement! In fact I didn't even agree on anything!" He screamed unprince-likely. A hand held his shoulder; he saw the ashen hair giving him disapproving look. "You know that Akashi is our best bet, right?" He stated.

"B-but the papers…" The green head was ushered back to Akashi's previous chair, letting him sit down. Mayuzumi grab the pens and put it to the greenhead's palm.

"If you start today, it will be done."

With that Akashi, closed the door and already walking towards his chamber, all set to pack his thing for the long journey.

* * *

The next day, the young king is by now in front of the gates. Clad in a bright crimson doublet, sewn with fine gold edges especially at the collar. He wore black tights with a knee length black leather boots. He adjusted his black gloves and checked his equipments and necessity supplies. He pulled a piece of paper and a pen and scan through it.

 **Check List:**

 **1\. Swords (Check)**  
 **2\. Talisman and stones (Check)**  
 **3\. Food and Water (Check)**  
 **4\. Money (Check)**  
 **5\. Extra clothes (Check)**  
 **6\. Pendant (Check)**  
 **7\. Swiss knife (Check)**  
 **8\. Destiny (Blank)**  
 **9\. Find the forbidden books (Blank)**  
 **10.**

"Better check the number eight now." Akashi tenses, a split second of shock appear on his face before dissolving into stink eye again. He quickly pushes the piece of paper inside his pouch. "Chihiro" he grimly greeted.

"Hey-hey, I brought your horse and besides you should know I was already here." Mayuzumi countered.

"I knew that, but it didn't cross my mind that you would have the gall to snoop on someone's privacy." He said while reaching out for his elegant, white majestic horse. Patting its snout, it neighed in delight. The redhead eyes soften before hardening again when it landed on the ashen hair.

Clearing his throat, he spoke strictly to the person in front of him. "I expect full reports when I come back. Never forget to contact me if there is an emergency and lastly, never let Shintarou get out unless he finishes his paper works." Mayuzumi snorts and nod.

Well, at least everything will be fine in his absence. He took out the paper once again and scribbled one last time on his list and shoved it into his pocket, making sure that Mayuzumi didn't see what he put in it.

The young king hopped on his trusted steed. Ready to leave the castle and travel in quest to find the stolen forbidden books.

"By the way, Akashi." The redhead halted.

"While you're searching for the books, do us a favor and search for the voice too." The ashen smugly said to the redhead. Akashi flinch visibly and it didn't go unnoticed by the former. The young king tried to ignore the ashen hair's knowing smile; nothing came good when he smile like that. Not that he was afraid. He will just give him another punishment for his insolence when he comes back.

Akashi grunted and turned his horse around, galloping away from the castle. He didn't say goodbyes or an acknowledgement to Mayuzumi's statement. Wind blew harshly on him but he continued his trip towards the northern land, where Seirin Empire was located.

* * *

The redhead stopped by the nearest river in order to take rest. He and his horse had been traveling for two days and might as well take a break for the sake of his precious Destiny. He was almost at the Seirin, just another few hours to reach the boundaries of its kingdom. The young king grabbed his water bottle and took a long sip to remedy his parched throat.

A day like this is welcome in his life. A time just to relax, rather than having his stern face on. Ruling a country is not that exactly easy, especially when that country came from an awful past. Whisking his head away from the thoughts, he closed his eyes, relishing the soothing breeze under the shade of an oak tree. Akashi succumbs to the comforting lullaby of the nature and let his mind drift off to the land of unconsciousness.

In his head, the pictures come flashing in, fleeting just like birds are, the images come and go. Frame by frame, Akashi saw the person his heart had long forgotten, turning in a blur, quickly fading like he had never known. He had tried to grasp the person but all he could hold on was dust, pouring out of his hand. The place slowly turn into pit; darkness and only him at the center. He felt alone and utterly miserable.

This dream, or rather this nightmare is not new to Akashi. The young king always sees this in his close eyelids. It frightened him at first but gradually it turned into dull feeling to the point he never gotten scared anymore.

Its better this way, he said. Nothing will touch his heart and no more feelings that could hurt him anymore, he reason. The redhead let the dark engulf him. He knows that's the place where he belongs. Where he and his sins should lie and in no way to wake up.

At that moment, a warm wind fluff up around him. Jolting him to awaken from his nap. Red eyes flashing like headlights.

That feeling again.

The tingling sensation coursing through the back of his spine crawling upward to his nape, making his hair stood up. Akashi looked around; to find something or someone but none came up to his vision.

He knows it that something is happening. Every time he feels this shudder, people around him stops; act as if they are hearing things.

The voice?

Was it really possible that such thing really does exist?

On his feet, Akashi tried to sense where the feeling came off more. Until he hear his horse, thrashing on its bound. It tugs its leash, stomping just to break its chain.

"What in the worl-!" he was almost knocked by the slender feet of his mane, barely ducking around just to dodge it.

The tree where the horse was bind wobbled, nearly tearing off on its own roots. The white horse still hauled on to rope. Akashi never had saw his horse who he had tame and known for its elegance react this way. It seems very excited. Its head thrown towards a single direction, wanting to go there but the leash prevent it to do so.

 _The thumping in Akashi's chest started to increase in rate. Nonononono—_

It can't be. There is still no logical evidence for that miraculous voice. He berated himself. There is no chance that he would fall for that myth story. He knew he was better than that. Akashi just wanted to prove his stance. He was not seeking or anything similar to that act. He just wants to—

The leash snapped and as soon as that the mare was no longer bound, it started to dash into the thick forest. Acting out of his instinct, Akashi promptly snatched the rope causing him to dangle at the side of the horse.

"Destiny! Heel!" he commanded but it fell into deaf ears of the white mare.

Akashi was practically dragged into the forest. Trees flew by his side of vision and dangerously close to him that would certainly have knocked him dead.

Having enough of the ungratefulness and disobedience of the horse, he grasped the rope to get on top of it. Bad decision. Since a branch big enough had blocked his way. He was hit spot on his head, causing his grip on the rope to loosen, throwing him off balance and sending him stumbling down the steep slope. Akashi rolled along the side of the mount in resulting him some gash and bruise appearing later. When he had finally stopped tumbling downhill, he was already dizzy. Everything around him started to spin. _Shit_

"Des-des-tiny…" he called. No answers. Not even a neigh.

His horse, his noble steed who he given the utmost position of the "things/someone I like" had just abandon him in a creepy forest. Great. Now it got demoted. Third place.

Taking the trunk of the trees as support, he staggers to stand up. He blink the wooziness away and walked in front of him, hoping that when he get to the end, there is someone or something that could be of help to him in his terrible state.

"Ugh… I feel shit…" he limply said, as he totter on the path he was taking. The light at the end starts to shine brighter, signifying that the egress of the forest is near. Akashi tried to focus on the road. When he steps more closely towards the exit, something had tickled his nose. Sweet. His nose crinkled.

 _Please don't be ginger bread house. Please no witches that will try to eat me. Damn it no_ _—_

As soon as he step out of the dark forest- with a cross finger at his back- he was welcome with the blinding light of the sun. He tried to adjust his senses, majorly his eyes to cope with the intense radiance to at least grasp his location and be well damn guarded if there is a witch in front of him.

Once the shine had dissipated, his eyes landed on the vast prairie with nothing but sky blue colored flowers growing there. _Hydrangea flowers._

Thanked goodness no ginger bread house. Though, just a suspicious tower, stood up like a sore thumb amidst in the grassland.

A wave of tiredness had pass after his long suffering sigh and continue to saunter towards the column. It was suspicious okay. The tower seems to be calling _—_ perhaps taunting him that inside there, something is doubtful going on and if you passed this opportunity up, you will go home to the kings laughing at you. And that didn't bode well with him. If the witch was there, kill it. Bring its head in the court and make those kings bow to him and very well damn lick his feet for forgiveness.

Once Akashi is at the foot, he stared straight up. Well ain't it damn too tall. Akashi had already circled the tower and of course, thinking that getting inside was easy was not a good thought entering his mind because for some reason it was jinx. He just couldn't grasp the idea of a tower without a door. He tried looking for hidden passage without any fruition.

"Tsk"

Alright. This tower is indeed in any level of suspiciousness had achieved Akashi's greatest curiosity peak. And in no way he would stop without seeing what's inside of this thing. Akashi knows no failure and he wouldn't start now.

The only way to get inside was up. Through the window.

Preparing himself of the climb, he hissed under his breath, forgetting the fact that his traitor horse had held his equipment. He examined the tower again. Noting the structure, it seems not far off to collapsed any time now, with cracks litter its body and mosses and vines engulfing it, sure thing it, it's not too far to buckled and destroy itself.

Something to hold on would only be the vines. The question is, could it support his weigh.

Akashi tried to pull one of the creeper plant, fortunate for him it was stiff. It was sturdy enough for him to climb.

Clambering the thing was a piece of cake, Akashi had reflect. Too easy for a suspicious tower.

Unsheathing his sword from his pelt, he steady his blade in front of the closed window. With the speed of a train commander, he swiftly opened it, bursting and hitting the wall. His eyes scan the perimeter. Hopping off the veranda, he let his self in while eyeing the cozy house.

Akashi felt someone was with him there. He knows that it or he was just hiding.

"I know someone is here. Show yourself!" Akashi commanded.

Eerie silence had only answered Akashi so he continues to scout the house. It was really an act of trespassing but Akashi justified himself that he was just looking out for doubtful people, especially in time like this that the forbidden books are stolen. In addition, if that person who is hiding is innocent resident of the tower he should have showed himself and had talk to him but instead he had made this hide and seeks game.

A shuffle was heard on the other side of the room which is dark without the luminous of the sunlight. Red eyes glared at the place where it came from.

"You won't escape" the red head glowered. He flicked his sword toward the rustling noise. The blade had flew directly at it, implanting itself on the ground. Akashi quickly dash to see what it had hit only for his eyes to widen.

Nothing.

Nothing but a strange glowing threads, the color of hydrangea he saw before he came to this tower.

 _Is this hair?_

Akashi grab a handful to inspect and to his surprise it is really hair, a glowing powder blue hair. He searches its end or the owner. Madly dashing around once he saw the glowing hair scattered around the place. But just like the unbelievable no door he encounter at the base of the tower; it has none. Or in some sense, he couldn't find its begin (the owner) or the tip.

A shadow loomed at the back of Akashi. Quickly spinning around to catch the suspect but to his utter disbelief he found none.

"What in the world _—_!" He exclaimed, he had felt someone was behind him. He knew he saw a blur of sky blue in front of him. He swears to his deceased mother that someone was in front of him when he had turn around. Had he lose sight? Is this the work of the user of the forbidden books?

Another rustling sound echoed in the house. Akashi ceased all his movement. Letting his senses increase its sensitivity. He had now used his emperor eye, nothing would pass his watching orbs.

A minute had gone by with nothing but breathing of Akashi could be heard.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes…

A shadow appears on Akashi's line of vision and quickly, he got his Swiss knife off his pocket and throws it at the direction where he saw the silhouette.

 **Thwack!**

The knife dug on the wall, but no person was there. Akashi stops on his tracks. Dread come full force on Akashi's spine. Behind him _—_

"It couldn't be _—_!"

And for the first time in Akashi's life, he had failed to see someone. To top it up, the first thing he saw, when he turn around was a rusty butt of a pan, hitting him straight on his face so hard that he had been consume by the dark. Akashi's body fell on the ground- face first- with a loud thud.

'

'

"Nigou, I beat the monster!"

* * *

 ** _In front of the Rakuzan's Gate:_**

'

Akashi had already left for his quest, leaving Mayuzumi, in the dust. Which it was literally- Mayuzumi eating Akashi's horse dust. Piss off!

Complaining that he could just take off, without creating so much dust for the grey head to eat.

"That fucking twerp! I swear, some of this day I will strangled that head of yours!"

Somewhere between, cursing the short bastard king, Mayuzumi spotted a white sheet on the road. Seeing that it was very much familiar to him, he picked it up only to burst into fit of laugher.

"Pfft! Hahaha! Oh my fucking-!" The grey head cackle his heart in contentment, forgetting his anger towards their kings. He walks back to castle still, snorting to his self.

"Why won't he just be honest once in his life, pfft-" Tucking the piece of paper inside his pocket. Mayuzumi would just have to step up his game, before some red head get to his object of interest first.

Well, leaving for his deserved vacation would give him time to start searching.

 **Check List:**

 **1\. Swords (Check)**  
 **2\. Talisman and stones (Check)**  
 **3\. Food and Water (Check)**  
 **4\. Money (Check)**  
 **5\. Extra clothes (Check)**  
 **6\. Pendant (Check)**  
 **7\. Swiss knife (Check)**  
 **8\. Destiny (Check)**  
 **9\. Find the forbidden books (Blank)**  
 **10\. Voice (Blank)**

 _Too bad, Akashi. I would be the first to find out who the voice is._

* * *

 **Turtle-chi: Hahaha, Akashi is not honest, not honest at all. Hope you guys drop reviews, just let me know what you think of the chappie. That would seriously help me up! Cya again for the update and this time, bonding moment between our two little babies *waggle eyebrows***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Next Chapter: She or He? With a Rusty Frying Pan_


End file.
